omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Everscourge Cataclysm
The Everscourge Cataclysm was a catastrophic event in Eversorge, which involved the physical invasion of Poliki and his devastation upon the world. Prelude The Everscourge Cataclysm was first foreseen by the Pragen prophets. Although the visions were vague and impossible to dissect, they were indeed horrifyingly ominous and a covert upset began to rise among them, secretively passing down their prophecies to the deacons of the Epochi Council. Later on, a Smiosran pontiff was informed by his deacons to form a ceremonial conference with the seasonal deities and to engage in a rite of protection via hymn. As the pontiff began to prepare his hymn, he was approached by a familiar divine voice and was guided through his writing. Although he composed a poem of wariness, the melody felt alien. Nevertheless, he knew to trust the voice and carry the hymn over to the ceremony. Main Event Upon that cold night, the entirety of the Epochi Council reformed for the ceremony as the pontiff and his chorus began to sing the hymn with prideful power. However, the pontiff began to sense shivering energies from afar and even right within the room. By the time he had realised he had been deluded, it was too late. A gateway to Blackfrost, Poliki's dominion, tore upon in the room and a suffering blast stormed through Epochi, eventually reaching the far ends of Eversorge. Several denizens and even council members fell in the process of evacuation. As a result, the lands were thrashed and the works of cultivation were damaged greatly. This forged a dire need for untouched resources and the reliance of the most advanced of technologies. Poliki's aura would rot several entities, both physical and mental, and whilst countless defenders rose, some subjugated themselves to Poliki's presence before fading away. Whilst the combatants were strong, the inhabitants did not take long to struggle, pushing the Pragen, the only species strong enough to fight back, to rush towards the danger. They would take the forms of cosmic bombs and explode right into the spreading sources of Poliki's energy. This was a sacrifice that would finally tame the gateway and the energy sources, bringing the horrific power down to 'minuscule' levels, though they were still dangerous. Aftermath After the invasion came to a halt, the inhabitants of Eversorge were now left in great tragedy. Their lands were in need of mandatory restoration, the city of Epochi and its related entities were now destroyed and they still had yet to mourn the losses of their allies and the honorary Pragen. The remaining governors, especially those of religious descent, were distraught and their mindless yet immediate conclusion was to declare that the Smiosra were cursed and 'endowed with cold hearts'. Thus, an exile upon their kind was forced and the hysterical pontiff was executed. Amongst the many prayers and calls for miracles, the Bunnkali and their kingdoms had devoted enough time to craft a new era of technology: Eola technology, which was spiritual and was blessed by the seasonal deities' auras along with many druids of ancient and youthful heritage. The lands would gradually repair and, as a form of support, the Aurok housed survivors who struggled to fit into the damaged world. Unfortunately, not all would be fully well. Due to the spiritual bond between the Pragen and the Lavoudoli, the sacrifice meant the elemental clans of the Lavoudoli would drain in power and the elderly prophets began to become weak, eventually to the point of death. Even then, the last of Poliki's presence brought great caution within the winter land of Ortniv. The lasting remains of the Pragen corpses were reanimated into Frostlodytes, mindless and brutal husks that guarded the gateway to Blackfrost. The grounds that once housed Epochi and the past Epochi Council diminished into forgotten debris, now referred to by many as the 'Nameless City'. The Epochi Council had been reformed in Oremos as a result. Due to the sudden change in ideologies and strategies amongst the people, faith weakened in the Seasonal Deities as pollution began to rise. As a result, the druidic religion suddenly became extreme in the form of punishment and radicalism. Druidic power and worship became a high demand for the deities in order to feed a force greater than them. Category:Events Category:Eversorge Category:Catastrophes